Incurable
by CrescentKnight7
Summary: They had a chance, one night to put their differences aside and embrace the past to ensure a happy future. But pride got in the way. Now years later a second chance is given in the most unlikely of places. SetoJou
1. After School In The Courtyard

Title: Incurable

Chapter One: After School In The Courtyard

Summary: They had a chance, one night to put their differences aside and embrace the past to ensure a happy future. But pride got in the way. Now years later a second chance is given in the most unlikely of places.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Yugi gave an excited squeal of laughter as he rounded the corner, "You'll never catch me Jou!" 

"You can't escape, Yug!" called Jou speeding after him on his newly acquired red-wheeled skates that doubled as shoes. He barely managed to stay on his feet as he skid along the porcelain school hall, dodging what would have been a painful collision with the lockers.

On the other side of the hall, Kaiba gave a small frown as he watched the mutt's retreating back, 'fools' he thought shutting his locker and heading off towards the exit.

* * *

Jou crashed through the large double doors, easily spotting his tri-color haired buddy descending the stairs two steps at a time. Grinning widely, mirthful chocolate orbs drifted towards the metal railing. A small smirk played on his lips as he sped forward, bent his knees and pushed up into the air. Releasing a appreciative howl as he skid down the railing, passing a surprised Yugi as he spun off to land in a crouched position on the floor. 

"I told you I'd improved." Jou boasted, raising to his full height in time to see the double doors open once more to a permit the indifferent form of Seto Kaiba.

Oblivious to the blondes distracted stare Yugi smiled, nodding excitedly and grasped Jou's hand in both of his. "Yeah, those ice skating lesson's really payed off, huh, Jou!" He chirped out before it was too late.

Jou paled, pulling Yugi to him and putting his index finger over the somewhat surprised Mouto. "Shush! No one's supposed to know about that!" Narrowed brown orbs scanned the courtyard, easily catching sight of the ever present silver briefcase and the CEO that it belonged to as Kaiba headed for his waiting limousine just a few feet away. Jou outwardly flinched, hoping against hope Kaiba hadn't overheard.

"Jou?" Wide amethyst orbs focused on the anxious blonde before following his gaze and catching sight of the retreating CEO.

Jounouchi released a sigh of relief when Kaiba continued on his way without so much as a glance.

"Oh…" Yugi blushed faintly as he felt Jou relax, feeling a little embarrassed for putting Jou in what could've been, and most likely would've been, a humiliating situation.

"That was a close call," Jou whispered more to himself than Yugi, letting his little buddy go.

"Sorry Jou," Yugi gave a nervous smile.

Jou just smiled, giving him a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't worry about it Yug', I don't think he heard you."

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

Ryou and Tristan waved as they came running towards them, twin grins in place. Almost instantly Tristan pulled Jounouchi off to the side, wrapping an arm over his shoulders before smiling innocently and pulling him forward into a headlock. "Heh, did you think you could get away so easily!"

Jou clawed at the arm wrapped around his neck. "C-come on man," he grinned despite the situation. "Y-you would've b-been laughing if it h-had been s-some one else!"

Tristan's grip loosed for a second but it was all Jou needed to grab the arm around his neck and flip the teen over him and onto the hard asphalt below. He grinned triumphantly, flashing a victory sign at his groaning pal below before helping him up.

"Damn, Jou, that hurt." Tristan rubbed absently at his aching shoulder where he'd landed on a rock.

"Sorry bud, but it had to be done. Besides it was your own fault." Jou countered.

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't panced me behind stage-"

"You pushed me into the duck pond!"

"Only because you switched my hair gel with glue!"

The two continued their arguement as all Ryou and Yugi could do was watch in quiet awe to all the pranks the two had pulled on each other.

"You didn't have to put worms in my sandwhich!"

"Well you didn't have to put dead rollie-pollies in my spaghetti!"

Both boys stopped, starring at each other for a moment before laughing and giving one another pats on the back and congratulatory hand shakes.

"Man, this year was great!" Tristan said, grinning at Jou.

"No doubt about it! I'm almost sad to see it go!" They starred at each other outta before they burst out laughing simultaneously yelling out,"Yeah, right!"

"It's over man!" Tristan shouted. Jou laughed slipping his arm through Tristan's offered arm as they pretended to skip along the yellow brick road.

Ryou shook his head moving to Yugi, "Is everything set for tonight?" he whispered, taking advantage of their distracted friends.

"Yeah, Yami went ahead with Mai and Tea to help decorate." Yugi said a bit distracted, a small frown marred his usually smiling face.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked

"…Its just…what if this back fires and we end up making things even worse between them?…"

Ryou pulled him into a one-armed hug. "Stop worrying so much. Its destiny remember?"

Yugi nodded absently, amethyst orbs never leaving the brightly smiling face of Jounouchi as they headed out of the school gates for one last time.


	2. The Deal

Title: Incurable

Chapter Two: The Deal

Summary: They had a chance, one night to put their differences aside and embrace the past to ensure a happy future. But pride got in the way. Now years later a second chance is given in the most unlikely of places.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"How are you going to get him down here?" 

"I have my ways. Besides it'll be at least another year or two before he can deny me anything; I'm still adorable and _naive_, remember."

A good natured chuckle was heard before a teasing voice said, "Indeed. When should we expect you?"

"...Mmm, nine o'clock should be alright." The youthful voice took on a more cautious tone as it added, "I'll call if anything happens."

"Sounds good, I'll tell the others then. I'll see you later, Mokuba."

"Bye Yami."

* * *

The soft echo of typing was the only clue Mokuba had of where his brother was. Toeing out of his shoes, he welcomed the cool feel of the hardwood floor beneath his feet as he dashed down the hall. Running straight past the slightly open doors of his brothers' study and straight through to the backstairs in the kitchen. 

It was ten minutes later, as Mokuba slid down the front foyer banister and landed gracefully on his feet, that he made his way to his brothers study. Securing his secret weapon in one hand behind his back, he knocked on the door with the other, waiting for his brothers permission before entering.

"Do you need something, Mokuba?" His brother had stopped typing, directing his full attention to his little brother and Mokuba could see his piercing sapphire orbs were narrowed and red, probably from starring at the laptop screen for too long. Mentally wincing as he realized that now with school out of the picture, it was more than likely that his brother would be spending what had been his class time - at Kaiba Corp. 'This has to work... It's for your own good, Seto.'

With a mental pat on the back, Mokuba willed himself to smile past the unnerving feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach. "Seto, what are you still doing here?"

Seto stared at his brother a moment. "What do you mean?" He said raising an eyebrow out of habit.

Scurrying around the large desk, Mokuba ran up to his brother, climbing into his lap but making sure that his secret weapon remained out of view. "Well, I stopped by the game shop on my way home from school and Yugi told me about the party their having to celebrate graduation. He said he'd tried to tell you at school but with all the commotion he hadn't had the opportunity."

Seto scowled at the reminder. School had been hell that day. Not only had he been bombarded with ridiculous presents like flowers or stuffed animals. But he'd had to go through last minute confessions of love, both male and female, at that. He'd rather forget the whole ordeal, really. Right now, the last thing he wanted was to see any of those idiots again.

"You should go, big brother. It might just be the last chance you have to see everyone together." Leaning back against his brothers chest, Mokuba pouted. "Yugi says that most of the gang is heading off to the states…"

"Alright, Mokuba, I don't have time to beat around the bush, so what's the real reason?" Seto smirked as he felt his brothers muscles tense. Patting down the soft raven locks, he couldn't help but give his brother credit for trying, but he still had much to learn in the art of manipulation.

Mokuba let out an inaudible sigh as he realized he'd been discovered. 'Alright, time for my secret weapon…' Starring his brother straight in the eye and giving a big smile, he threw his arms around his neck. "Why don't we go, big brother? It sounds like fun." Seeing his brother was about to protest Mokuba rested his head in the crook of Seto's shoulder, much like he'd done at a younger age when it was storming outside. Nuzzling close, he gave a small whimper and pleaded his case. "Please, Seto. Most of the gang is heading off tomorrow. I want to spend some time with them before they go."

He felt his brother take in a sharp breath and Mokuba knew is resistance was wavering. Sitting up, Mokuba prepared to deal the final blow to make his brother crack. Staring Seto straight in the eye with his own wide, tearful gaze he clasped his hands, coincidentally bringing the pamphlet into clear view, and bowed his head, "Please, big brother! I'll do anything!"

Seto had to blink for a moment as his mind registered what he was seeing. "…Mokuba…what is that?"

Making a show of being surprised, Mokuba looked down at the pamphlet as if seeing it for the first time. "Oh, this. Well I know how you want me to learn to play an instrument so…"

Seto reached for the pamphlet, "Are you saying you'll take lessons if I let you go to that party tonight?"

"No." Mokuba gave a small smirk as he saw the somewhat surprised look on his brothers face. "What I'm saying, big brother, is I'll take the lessons if _you_ and I go to that party."

Seto Kaiba couldn't help but give a small smirk of his own.


	3. Last Minute Preparations

Title: Incurable

Chapter Three: Last Minute Preparations

Summary: They had a chance, one night to put their differences aside and embrace the past to ensure a happy future. But pride got in the way. Now years later a second chance is given in the most unlikely of places.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

They'd originally intended for the party to be held in a spacious dance studio, where Tea was a good friend of the owner. But as finals set in and things became hectic with late night study sessions and college entrance exams, they'd run out of time to set everything in order with the owner before he'd had to leave for his own daughters graduation.

They'd been at a loss as to where the party could be held, knowing that the Kaiba Mansion was out of the question if their plan was to work and the Kame Game Shop wouldn't be right, space or mood wise. If everyone were crowded about.

They'd been having one of their regular party planning meetings - about to give up - when out of the blue, Yami had brought up a dream he'd had as he made small talk with Tea and Mai. "I was in this beautiful garden, it seemed much like the one at the place all those years ago. The flowers were in bloom and the most tantalizing scent drifted about. I remember seeing everyone there, dressed in present day clothing. It seemed like a big celebration but sadly I awoke before I learned the cause." He'd shared the dream with Yugi during breakfast that morning, but as he heard it for a second time the young light seemed to have an epiphany.

They should have their party at the park.

* * *

Tea and Mai shared a look as they supervised the last of the decorations. All in all the park had ended up being just the place to host their party. With just the right lighting and decorations, it had gone from quiet and somewhat scared, at night, to romantic and colorful. Duke had called in a few favors, getting a permit from the mayor's office to host the party on public property and hired help and waiters, as well as a band to play a live concert.

"This will be great!" Tea said, hooking her arm with Mai's as they sat down on a park bench near a pebble path. "Everything's going according to plan."

Mai nodded her agree, "Sure is, sugar…No matter what happens, tonight will be a night to remember, that's for sure."

* * *

"Bakura, come on!" Jounouchi whined for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last hour. He ran a hand over the silky smooth, crimson bed comforter before taking a seat on the bed and giving a few comforting bounces. "Do I really have to?"

"You made a bet, and you lost. Now suck it up." Bakura said as he entered the room, a small rectangular box held carefully against his chest with one hand as the other held the beginnings of a clothes hanger leading to what Jounouchi new was his "outfit" for tonight.

'More like costume,' he thought dryly.

He kept a wary eye on the would-be thief king as he swung his hidden costume over his shoulder and set the bag out on the bed. "Alright, Blondie, get your ass over here before I change my mind and make you wear something even more - revealing."

Jounouchi's eyes widened, and started to water as he gave Bakura his take of pleading puppy dog. But his efforts went to waste as Bakura merely crossed his arms and stared at him in a way that said he was ready to battle it out if need be. Jounouchi gave a small whimper, crawling across the bed to where Bakura stood and sitting on the edge like an obedient pup with no escape.

Lost in his self-pity, Jounouchi missed the small smile that graced the thief-kings lips. Resisting the urge to pat the blondes head, Bakura reached for the covered costume and began his work. 'You'll thank me for this later, Blondie…'

* * *

Tristan cleared his throat, awkwardly reaching to untie the bowtie he'd had to wear for the last three hours. Duke had been invited to one of his business partners sisters' sons birthday party, or something of the like, and he'd lassoed Tristan into coming along.

"I'm glad that's over with…" He muttered to himself as he undressed.

After taking a quick shower, and clad in only a towel, he headed to his closet to choose what to wear. Yugi hadn't been too specific about the dress code, instead choosing that the theme should be to express yourself. Most of their class mates and friends had agreed to come, and it was sure to be a memorable night. "I just hope Jou isn't too mad about setting him up…"


End file.
